The Big Christmas Switch
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: A Digimon Frontier Christmas party, lets see how this turns out. Features Koji x Zoe


_It was the night before Christmas and everyone had work, especially a young boy who was no longer a Jerk. His name is Koji and he is a pretty good guy, but he still had one more present to buy..._

Koji Minimato was a 12 year old boy with long black hair and black eyes. He wore his usual navy blue bandana with brown marks that look like scratch marks as well as a thicker navy blue jacket, black jeans and black boots.

"Ok, that makes everyone except for Zoe" Said Koji as he walked to streets of Nagano, Japan.

"Come on Dude, when are you ever nice to Zoe? Or anyone for that matter" asked his twin brother Koichi, who was following close behind him.

"It-It's Christmas, I-I gotta be nice or Santa won't bring me any gifts…" he said blushing.

"Ok, since I know what you're getting me for Christmas, I'll believe you…" he said smirking.

"I'm telling you the truth" he said blushingmore.

"Alright, if you say so… see ya at home later K?"

"Later bro…"

Koji and Koichi split up at the intersection and went separate ways. Koji continued to look for a Christmas gift for his friend. He had already gotten presents for his other friends, a model rocket for Takuya, an Ice cream Maker for Tommy, a chocolate bar for JP and a new jacket for his brother. He continued to Rome the streets of Nagano in search of a present for his last friend.

'_Why do I care if I get the perfect present for Zoe? It's not like I like her or anything…_' he thought in his head. _'Oh who am I kidding, I so dig her, she is so Cute! And I never use the word cute!'_

Then suddenly he walked by a window and saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a silver chain necklace with a crystal angel on it.

"No way, that's way too expensive, I wanna be subtle and understated. If I buy that, Takuya will never let me here the end of it." He said to himself, he then continued walking. He passed by another store window with a lavender scarf in the window.

"Well I guess that could work." He said as he walked in the store and bought the scarf, which he also had gift wrapped. He then left the store only to bump into someone. He was a tall chubby man with a long white beard. They had both dropped gift boxes and they had fallen into the snow.

"Hey watch it buddy, I just bought that." Said Koji bitterly as he picked up what box he thought was his.

"Please forgive me, I didn't see where I was going." said the man, as he picked up the other box.

They both walked away from each other, the man smiling when they had done so.

_Meanwhile in a different part of town, Zoe Orimato was feeling quite down, for she had no idea on what to get, for the black haired boy named Koji yet…_

Zoe Orimato was a blonde haired 12 year old with blue eyes. She was wearing her usual purple beanie, plus she was wearing a lavender coat that stretched down to her legs with knee-length navy blue socks and purple boots.

'_Ok, that makes a new pair of goggles for Takuya, a Sled for Tommy, a chocolate bar for JP, and a new hat for Koichi.' _Zoe thought as she checked off the presents she had bought for her friends. "Now I just gotta get something for Koji" she said sadly.

"Oh right, you still haven't bought your boyfriend a gift yet have you" Takuya, Zoe's best friend, teased her.

"Takuya, we're right near the hardware store, do you really wanna push that button?" she asked angrily.

"Shutting up!" he squeaked.

"Good boy…" she then pulled a candy cane out of her purse. "Here's a candy cane."

"YIPEE!" he shouted happily as he took the candy cane out of her hands and began to lick it.

"Anyway, what do you think I should get for Koji?" she asked him.

"Let's see, you could get him a new bandana, a new jacket or you could stand under the mistletoe with him" he teased again.

_*SLAP!*_

"I don't care if you did smack me, it was worth it" he said proudly as he rubbed his now bright red cheek.

"Takuya, don't you still have Christmas shopping to do?"

"OH NO I FORGOT! LATER ZOE!" said Takuya as he bolted off to find Christmas presents for his friends.

"Now that that's out of the way, I have to find something for Koji or he will be even more bitter then he already is, not that anything I give him will matter. That bandana boy hates me." She said sadly. _'But he is so hot, his whole bad bay thing just drives me crazy!'_ she thought in her head.

She then walked by a store and something that caught her eye. It was a navy blue leather jacket with sliver zippers and a silver chain on the side.

"Wow, I think Koji would love this, and I'd get it… if it weren't so expensive." said Zoe as she looked at the price tag. She sighed and then noticed a black hoodie right beside.

"I guess I could get that…" she said. She then walked into the store and paid for the hoodie then had it gift wrapped. Afterwards she left the store and bumped into someone. He was the same person that Koji bumped into earlier. She and him both dropped the gift boxes they were holding.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" she apologized as she picked up the box she thought was hers.

"It's alright, I should have seen you coming. Well, have a merry Christmas." He says as he picks up his box and walks away.

"Weird, Oh I better get home, I have everyone's presents and its almost sundown…" she hurry's home to enjoy supper and got ready for the Christmas party that she and her friends were having.

**(The Christmas party they speak of was always held at Takuya's house each year for his parents and little brother always go visit relatives in Kyoto. Everyone comes over to his house and every person is responsible for at least 1 present for everyone. Everyone wears PJ's and they all enjoy some hot chocolate and watch TV and play games. Then everyone falls asleep in the living room and eagerly await Christmas day. Now onto the story…)**

Zoe had arrived at the front door of Takuya's house. She had all her presents in a bag in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. Takuya answered the door and let her in.

Takuya was a brown haired 12 year old boy with gold eyes. He was wearing his usual green cap and goggles, but he was today wearing a red hoodie and brown pants instead of his usual red jacket, yellow shirt and brown shorts.

"Hey Z, glad you could make it" he said happily as she walked in.

"Come on Takuya, you know I would never miss this party" she replied back. She took off her jacket and it showed her usual outfit, a dark blue and white vertically stripped t-shirt that reached above her stomach, a lavender vest and a matching skirt. She took off her shoes and walked into the room. There she saw two of her other friends, JP and Tommy.

JP was a relatively large 13 year old boy with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing his usual blue and yellow jumpsuit.

Tommy was a little 9 year old boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes. He wore a large orange hat, a white sweater with a picture of a snowman on it and green pants.

"Hey guys, how ya doin?" she asked happily as she waved to them.

"I'm a lucky guy, I get to spend Christmas with my girlfriend!" JP cheered.

"For the last time JP, I am not your girlfriend!" she screamed at him. She then had a thought. She pulled Takuya away from the others. "Takuya, you did remember to get rid of any and all mistletoe right? RIGHT?" she whispered in his ear.

"Of course Z, I would give you any chance to kiss JP, I know no one would want that for Christmas." he whispers back.

"Thank you, you're a true friend!" she hugged him, which in turn caused JP to become jealous.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh that must be Koji and Koichi, I'll get it" said Takuya. Takuya opened the door to let the black haired twins in and sure enough it was them. "Come on in guys, the weather channel says that a giant blizzard is on its way." He says gesturing the boys to come in.

The two walk in and set their stuff down and take their coats off. Koichi was wearing his normal outfit, a pink-purplish long sleeve shirt with a dark green button up shirt over it and beige pants, Koji wearing just his usual bandana, yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Man it is freezing outside!" Said Koichi.

"Really? It wasn't that bad" said Koji.

"Are you nuts I'm pretty sure my butt froze over!"

"Oh wa wa wa, cry me a river…"

"Hey Zoe, if your cold I could warm you up with a hug" said JP, extending his arms for her. Zoe pushed his face back with her hand.

"I'd rather freeze to death…" she says angrily.

"Hey guys if you're cold we can make some hot chocolate now." Takuya pointed out.

"CHOCOLATE! WHERE, WHERE, WHERE?" JP said looking in all directions.

"Not chocolate JP, hot chocolate, as in the delicious drink a lot of people drink on christmas." Takuya said, sweat dropping.

"Oh… ok…" JP said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, some hot chocolate would be great right about now, I'm still cold." said Zoe rubbing her arms.

"I'll get it for you my lovely!" JP declares as he bolts into the kitchen.

"Wow, you got one heck of a boyfriend there Zoe" Koichi teases.

Zoe gets annoyed and pulls something out of her bag and then whacks Koichi with it.

"OWW! WHO THE HECK BRINGS A FRYING PAN TO A PARTY?" Koichi said holding his head in pain.

"My dad made me bring it, he didn't wanna take any chances with me and 5 boys in the same house overnight, and now I'm glad he gave it to me!" she cheers, blowing dust of the top of the pan.

"I like your dad already" Said Koji Smirking.

"DUDE! SERIOUSLY?" Koichi whines.

"Hey, what can I say it's funny seeing someone get whacked on the head with a frying pan!" He said smiling.

Everyone nods.

"Anyway, how about we change…" Tommy suggested.

Everyone agrees. Zoe changes her clothes in the bathroom while the boys change in the living room. Zoe stepped out of the bathroom wearing a purple night gown that stretched down to her ankles.

"Wow Z, you look great" Said Takuya.

Suddenly Zoe blushed and screamed.

"Whats wrong Zoe?" asked Koichi.

"YOU GUYS ARENT WEARING PANTS!" She screamed.

They all looked down to see that the only things they (aside from tommy, who was already dressed) had on were their PJ tops and their underwear. They blushed immensely and quickly threw on their PJ bottoms.

"Well, that was embarrassing…" said Takuya. "Ok Z, you can turn around now"

Zoe slowly turned around and saw that everyone was fully dressed. She sighed in relief.

Takuya was in a pair of red flannel button up's, Koichi wearing black button ups, Tommy in blue footie PJ's and Koji wearing a grey T-shirt and sweat pants.

"Next time, you guys may wanna change in Takuya's room." She pointed out. _'Stupid! I should have knocked and asked if they were change before I walked out.'_

"That may have been a better move…" Said Koji blushing. _'Stupid! You knew she was changing in the bathroom, how could you let her see you in your underwear!'_

"Here you go my beloved!" JP cheered as he ran out of the room carrying a mug of hot chocolate.

'_Wait a minute… JP, running, hot chocolate… THAT IS NOT GOOD!'_ Koji thought.

Just a Koji predicted, JP lost balance of the mug and it toppled out of his hand strait towards Zoe! It spilled all over her and she screamed. She quickly grabbed her pan and made a break for JP, who was hiding behind a plant then all the guys held Zoe back before Zoe could kill JP.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOTS! I NEED TO TEACH THIS GIANT LUG A LESSON, THE **HARD** WAY!" she yelled struggling to get free.

"Sorry Zoe but you can't kill him, he still owes me 10 bucks" Said Takuya, not letting her go.

"Fine, but what am I gonna sleep in, my night gown is soaked in hot chocolate, emphasis on hot!" she asked.

"Well you could wear my clothes" Koji offered. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at Koji in awe.

"But, Koji what are you gonna sleep in?" she asked.

"And don't even think about sleeping buff, I see enough of that with my little brother…" Takuya barked, he then gave a nervous shiver.

"I'll just wear my regular clothes, I'm used to it by now." He replies, referring to their many adventures.

"Well then, thanks Koji…" She says blushing.

"Don't sweat it…" he gets up and walks into the bathroom. He then takes off his sleep clothes and puts on his street clothes. He walks out and then gives his sleep clothes to Zoe. You may wanna take a shower, you smell like cocoa and Candy cane." He tells her."

"Yeah right, thanks again." She thanks him as she walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them.

Koji then picks up Zoe's pan and bonks JP with it.

"YOU IDIOT! Do you realize if that drink was any hotter you could have burned her!" Koji snapped at him.

"Wow Koji, I would have never have guessed it… you like Zoe too" said Takuya.

Koji just fell anime-style and his bandana floated down onto his face. He then popped up and re-tied his bandana around his head, then turned towards the brunette.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DO NOT LIKE ZOE!" he argued, blushing madly.

"Well then why are you blushing?" he pointed out, smirking.

This statement made Koji blush even more.

"Well since this is the first Christmas where you actually got a present for me, I won't tell her" said Takuya as Zoe walked out of the bathroom wearing Koji's Shirt and sweatpants.

"Won't tell her what?" She asked.

Takuya was about to say that Koji liked her, but Koji shot him a death glare telling him to shut up, which he did.

"We were discussing… how we wouldn't tell you that… Koji wet himself in the bed last year in those clothes" Koichi made up on the spot. Koji sent a scowl at him that said "If you were anyone other than my brother I would kill you!"

"But don't worry, those were cleaned a lot since then…" Koji lied, still scowling at his brother.

"Well, ok…" she replied as she sat down with the others. "Hey JP aren't you gonna change?" she asked the tall brunette.

"Oh right. Be right back" he said as he took his bag into the bathroom.

Then, Zoe got up and grabbed her frying pan and stood by the door.

"Uh, Zoe, what are you doing?" asked Tommy.

"I'm making JP pay for ruining my favorite night gown." She replied as she held her pan in a base baller's position.

JP soon opened the door and walked out wearing blue button ups the same shade as Tommy's PJ's, then Zoe took aim and whacked him in the face with her pan, it made a sort of gong sound.

"OWWW!" JP screamed holding his face in pain.

"And that was for ruining my favorite night gown" she said as she pulled her pan over her shoulders.

"I guess I deserved that one…" he admitted pulling his hands away from his face.

"Yes, yes you did" she replied happily. "So anyway guys, whatcha wanna do now?"

"We could go to sleep now and wake up tomorrow with lots of presents under the tree from Santa!" Tommy suggested.

"Or, we could wait a while and play a game for a while longer." Koichi suggested.

"Like maybe a game of truth"

"Oh yeah, I love truth, you guys in?" asked Takuya.

Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled. The topic is, the thing I want most for Christmas, Tommy why don't you goo first." Said Zoe.

"Ok, for Christmas I want a super cool Ice Cream Maker!" Koji remembered that he had bought Tommy an ice cream maker for Tommy himself. "Your turn JP" said Tommy.

"Ok, the thing I want most is… A CHOCOLATE BAR!" Koji had also bought a chocolate bar for JP too. "Your turn Takuya" said JP.

"Ok, the thing I want most is a model rocket" said Takuya. Koji was on a roll for getting his friends the perfect presents. "Koichi your turn"

"Ok, I want a cool new jacket for Christmas" he stated. Is Koji psychic or something? "Zoe what do you want for Christmas?"

"Well, not that I'm getting it, but I want a cute necklace I saw, it had a silver chain and a crystal angel on the chain." This made Koji feel very sad.

'_I cant believe I didn't get her the present she wanted…'_ he thought. _'I saw it right in the store and I could have bought it, but I didn't…'_

"Ok Koji, what do you want for Christmas?" she asked him.

"Oh, well I was hoping for a blue leather Jacket with silver zippers and a silver chain on the sides." He replied.

"Oh, cool…" she said sadly. _'I cant believe that jacket I saw was Koji's perfect present, and I didn't have enough for it!'_

"Well that was fun, but now I'm tired…" Said Koichi.

"Well how about we all see who can stay up the latest." Koji suggested.

"NO!" they all answered.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because Koji, YOUR NOCTERNAL! You sleep all day and you're up all night so you would win easily!" Koichi replied.

"Good point… so let's just go to sleep." He said in defeat.

Everyone agreed. Before long, the room had 5 sleeping bags on it and the couch had a blanket.

"Ok, I'll take the couch and you guys take the sleeping bags. Night" Said Takuya as he yawned.

"Wait, Takuya we forgot one thing…" Said Zoe.

"What did we forget?" Asked Tommy.

"We forgot to put our presents under the tree" she reminded the group.

"Oh right" they all say.

Everyone takes the presents they bought and places them under the tree. The tree now had 30 presents under and around it.

"Well, now that that's done can we sleep now?" asked Tommy.

"Sure, night everyone" she said before curling up in her sleeping bag and falling asleep, quickly followed by the others.

_Everyone slept soundly to the falling night snow, awaiting the morning and its sunrise glow, the kids would soon wake up to find a surprise, especially two who's feelings will realize…_

It was around 7:00 in the morning when Takuya and Tommy woke up, they then woke up the others and they began opening presents. Takuya began handing out his presents.

"Merry Christmas everyone" He said as he gave each person a present.

They all opened their presents and were not very pleased. Koji got a bottle of pop, Tommy got a box of candy, JP got a chocolate bar, Koichi got some gloves and Zoe got a purple hair clip.

"This is it Takuya?" Asked Tommy.

"It looks like you got all this stuff from a convenience store." Said Koichi.

"That's because I did, it was the only thing I could afford since I had to pay for my little brother's ticket to Kyoto" he replied.

"And you didn't do any of your Christmas shopping until yesterday either right?" Said Zoe smirking, Making Takuya blush and hang his head in shame.

"Well I can't say I'm surprised seeing as how its Takuya we're talking about." said Koji.

"HEY!" He yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Well I have no complaints, I got my dream gift!" JP cheered.

"Of course big guy…" said Takuya. "Next up is Tommy."

"Ok, Here you go guys" He says, handing a gift to each person. They open them and find something a lot better than Takuya's presents. Takuya gets an Action figure, Koji gets a necklace with a sliver wolf on it, Koichi gets a $15 gift card to a ramen hut, JP gets a chocolate bar and Zoe got a necklace with a flower on it.

"Wow Tommy these are great!" said Zoe as she held up the necklace she had gotten.

"Yeah, 10 times better than my presents." Said Takuya, holding up the action figure he took out of the box. Koji caught a glimpse of the box.

"Ages 3 to 7, yep very fitting Tommy" Koji teased.

"ANOTHER chocolate bar? Thank you so much Tommy!" JP cheers, squeezing the boy in sheer joy.

"JP I CANT BREATH!" Tommy screamed.

"Oh, sorry little buddy" he apologized placing him down on the floor.

"Thanks Tommy, I love ramen!" said Koichi.

"You're welcome… everyone." He said in between gasps.

"Ok, now it's my turn" said JP, handing a gift to everyone. Everyone opened there gift and wasn't surprised at what it was, except for Zoe. Everyone else got a chocolate bar and Zoe got a Giant Bouquet of roses.

"Wow, JP these are beautiful!" She exclaimed, smelling the roses.

"Glad you like them, I bought them just for you!" He replies blushing.

"Well, there a lot better than our gifts..." said Koji bitterly.

"This chocolate bar has nuts in it, I'm allergic to nuts…" said Tommy, pushing his away.

"I'll have it!" said Takuya, grabbing for the bar and putting it aside with his other gifts.

"Ok, looks like it's my turn" said Koichi, standing up and handing everyone a gift.

They all opened them and were pleased with the results. Takuya got a Black hat with red and orange flames on it and matching gloves, Zoe got a Purple hair brush, Tommy got a soccer ball, JP got a Chocolate bar, and Koji got Black ops for Xbox.

"Wow Koichi, I've wanted this game for months!" Koji cheered, holding the case up in the air.

"Well I'm glad you like it" he replies happily.

"Well I guess I'll go next" Said Zoe as she picked up her presents.

"No I'll go next" Said Koji picking up his own presents.

"No I will!"

"No I will!"

"Why don't you guys just give them out at the same time?" Tommy suggested.

"Alright…" They replied.

So Koji and Zoe both handed out their gifts to everyone and everyone enjoyed them.

"OH MAN KOJI THIS IS THE THING I WANTED MOST!" said Tommy dancing like an idiot hugging his ice cream maker.

"YEAH ME TOO KOJI HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Cheered Takuya mimicking Tommy.

"I knew I was getting this all along, but still… YIPEE!" Koichi cheered, joining the other 2 boys.

"Wow, I never knew boys could be so idiotic…" Said Zoe.

"You have no idea, by the way, here's your present Zoe." He said handing her the gift.

"Thanks, here's yours too" She replied taking his gift and giving her own.

They both opened the boxes and they were shocked at what was inside them. Inside Koji's present was the blue leather jacket he wanted, and inside Zoe's present was the crystal angel necklace she wanted. They each caught a glance of what they had given each other and blushed.

"Hang on, I didn't get that for you, I got you a sweatshirt!" said Zoe.

"And I didn't get you that necklace, I got you a scarf!" Said Koji.

"But, how did we each get the present we wanted?" she asked.

"I guess mine got switched when I bumped into that fat guy right after I bought your present." He replied.

"You bumped into a fat guy too? So did I after I bought yours"

"But how did we both bump into the same guy and both get our gifts switched? Not to mention it's the same things we both wanted?" Koji asked.

"You don't think…" Zoe started.

"It could be…" Koji continued.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Nah!" They both said before sharing a small laugh.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna look up" Said Takuya smirking.

The two looked up and their faces turned bright red. Right above them, hanging from the sealing, was a small leaf of mistletoe. Zoe then turned towards Takuya and the others.

"TAKUYA! I thought you said that you got rid of all the mistletoe in the house!" she said angrily, blushing furiously.

"He did, but I put up another one last night after everyone fell asleep" said Koichi grinning.

"KOICHI!" Koji yelled blushing.

"Come on you guys, you know what happens when you're under the mistletoe, even I know and I'm 9." said Tommy smirking.

Koji and Zoe looked at each other and blushed even harder. Koji made the first move and leaned in, closely followed by Zoe. They inched closer and closer until their lips met. Everyone oooOOOooo'ed. They soon broke apart, than looked into each other eyes.

"Wow" was the only thing they could say.

"Well, now that everyone's opened they're presents, LETS GET THIS CHRISTMAS PARTY STARTED!" Takuya cheered before turning on some Christmas music and everyone began to dance, except for zoe and Koji, who were turned away from each other. Koji then turned towards the blonde girl.

"So, uh Zoe, you… wanna Dance? Ya know if you want to…" He asked blushing.

"Sure I'd love to…" she said, wrapping her arms around him, causing him to blush more but smile happily. They both danced in each other's arms to "Santa Claus is Coming to Town".

**Meanwhile, in the North Pole…**

"I told you that I can make anyone's wish come true Honey" Santa said to his wife as he took of his red coat.

"I know, your right" she replied hugging her husband proudly.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed my first Christmas Story, and don't forget to look at all my other stories too, Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy holidays love Digidestined Dude 15! **


End file.
